Yang and Yin One shot
by Lady The Warrior
Summary: [One-Shot] The loneliness hid in their kisses. The sorrow imprisoned behind their sweet touches. The sadness, squeezed between their breaths. As they moved against each other, they tried to heal the permanent wounds on their souls. They gave each other medicine. (Rated M for Sexual contents.) SasuSaku Modern AU!
**Summary: She's a recently divorced doctor with trust issues and he is a successful lawyer with a dark past. SasuSaku Modern AU. This is only a oneshot that follows the events of Chapter 10 of the much longer story titled as Yin and Yang, if you're interested check it out in my stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters. I love them all though.**

 **Rated M for sexual contents.**

 **Theme song : The Sense of 'Me' by Mud Flow**

* * *

 **Yang And Yin**

He pushed her up against the wall, kissing her as if his very life depended on it. And she kissed him back; feeling like that just might be the case. His mouth was ravenous, almost punishing as he kissed her. Sakura didn't care. She loved the way he kissed her and strange enough she felt incredibly safe and secure in his embrace although he didn't seem to have self-control at all.

She hadn't worn a bra and now her nipples were hard and pert against the thin fabric, calling out to him and he couldn't resist the temptation. Mindlessly, his hand moved up cupping her breasts. His thumb rubbed against her nipple, taking in the shudder and relishing her reaction.

"Invite me in, if it isn't too late." Sasuke groaned, bending lower and nibbling on her ear.

Sakura shivered in excitement, clutching his shirt as she sucked his tongue into her mouth. He groaned as he held her close, refusing to let her go. The little voice in her head whispered if her nosy neighbors saw them like that, they were going to be the hottest gossip by the next day.

"Bedroom, down the hallway" She whispered against his warm lips, not going to leave this like that. She didn't want to wait anymore." And to the left, now. "Once again her mouth claimed his and her heart started slamming as he picked her up. She was actually happy for the fact that he was considerate enough to kick the door shut.

He walked her backward into the bedroom, not paying much attention to his surroundings. He kissed her all along the way. In her mind, Sakura wanted to ask the reason behind his sudden show up but she was too distracted to care about it right now. The only thing that made her uneasy was that Sasuke wasn't sober enough. When he pulled away, he looked down at her. His glassy onyx-eyes filled with desire, like he'd wanted her like this from the beginning.

Without further hesitation, she helped him take off his coat, loosened his tie and then snatched at his shirt and began unbuttoning it. She gripped his shoulder and held on them, falling on the soft mattress of the bed. She straddled his hips and held his head between her hands.

Her mouth pressed against his. She hadn't been touched in so long; she hadn't been loved like this in what seemed like forever. Well, now… only for tonight, she was able to taste it again.

Sasuke pulled her head to hers, his mouth opening to her lips, he whispered. "Make me forget, Sakura. For just a little while."

She could hear it in his voice, she could see it in his eyes. The same anticipation. The same need. It may have looked different but that was only a veil. They wore different veils to conceal their pains. Just like the masquerade ball. It was repeating all over again. Even now. The masks were different. One sober, one drunk. They could see it in each other.

 _The loneliness hid in their kisses._

 _The sorrow imprisoned behind their sweet touches._

 _The sadness, squeezed between their breaths._

As they moved against each other, they tried to heal the permanent wounds on their souls. They gave each other medicine.

She could tell he wanted her and he couldn't hide his response. She ground her hips against his hardness. The tension in his body, the heat emanating from him, was equally tempting for her.

Sasuke took her blouse off, fully exposing her. The evening sun cast light on her body through the large window, softening her features, making her shine like a celestial being—she seemed unattainable. He remembered the first time he looked at her she shined like the sun itself. He was a blind man not to see—Yang existed. _She was the Yang_. Her ruffled hair and her perfect bare body. He venerated her mounds of pink hair that cascaded down onto the bed; gave adulation to her symmetrical breasts. She smiled with her eyes. This woman truly represented a goddess.

"You're beautiful." He said faintly from somewhere in his subconscious.

"And you're drunk." She breathed, not looking away as a smug smirk formed on his lips. _There he is_ , She thought as Sasuke went down to her thighs.

"Sasuke," she whimpered as her fingers dug into his black hair. The dark shadows embraced his body. He was pale but he didn't seem to contrast with the shadows. Like he was part of them, like he was born from them, lived among them. She held him against her.

"Say it again, say my name," he commanded against her wet heat. He wanted to make damn sure she would remember who was giving her this excruciating pleasure.

"Sasuke." Her breath grew ragged and he knew she was close to coming as he buried his face between his thighs.

He closed his lips around her tender flesh and sucked.

"Oh, god," She cried out, sinking into the bed. Her fingers tightened in his hair.

He didn't stop torturing her with his mouth until she went limp. He slid up to her body then, cupping her face between his hands and kissing her softly at first, then more urgently.

Now it was her turn to shove his shirt off his shoulders, she then fumbled with the button on his pants.

"Sakura," he murmured against her mouth. It sounded like a melody to her ears. She needed him now and she was sure that he felt the same way.

Sasuke wanted to sear this moment into his memory so it would last him a thousand lifetimes. He wasn't drunk with the alcohol anymore. He was drunk with her scent; he was just too damn arrogant to confess that. He didn't want her to know. He took off his shoes and rid himself of his pants. With a hoarse moan, he dipped his head and took one taut nipple in his mouth while his fingers sought the other.

He continued kissing, licking and suckling each nipple with a single-minded concentration that soon had her moaning and writhing beneath him. Sakura was now far more aroused than she'd imagined.

Sasuke could hear the blood pounding in his head. No woman had ever excited him as much as she did. No woman had ever brought him so close to losing control.

She stared at the man on him. Broad shoulders, brawny arms, muscular chest and flat belly. He was all hers tonight. Her eyes fell on his boxer. She wanted him full naked, too as she reached forward to take them off but she got distracted by the hard bulge beneath it. She started stroking him until he began to buck against her body.

The hot, aching heaviness in his groin intensified until he thought he'd shatter in a million pieces. He withstood a few torturous minutes of her caresses then shifted out of her reach. When Sakura reached for him again, he twisted away from her roaming fingers and kicked his boxer off his legs. She drove her crazy. She made him act uncharacteristically vulnerable and it angered him.

"Don't touch me," he hissed. His breathing was hot and labored. "I can't stand anymore." his control was nearly nonexistent.

Sakura kept her hands above his waist, but her fingers soon found the taut nipples on his chest. She smiled with sensual satisfaction when he uttered a low, agonized moan.

It was Sasuke's turn to smile when his fingers slipped up her leg to the juncture of her thighs. Sakura's hands fell down as she moaned in pleasure. He gently stroked her most sensitive flesh. Her back arched against his hands. Her nails dug into his shoulders as his caresses drove her to a fever pitch of need.

"Please, Sasuke! Please! Please!" she begged as her body undulated beneath his.

"This is the point of no return." He grated, his mouth hovering over her mouth. "Do you really want me?"

She dragged his head closer and clutched at his hair while she seared his lips with her own in response. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her gently while positioning himself between her thighs. Her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him closer as she arched into him.

A moan got trapped in her throat as she felt Sasuke's hard, smooth flesh thrusting into her body. He slowly thrust inside her. Sweat popped out across his forehead as he pressed farther into her, inch by inch as her tight body stretched to accommodate him.

They clung to each other, their bodies trembling with tension, their gazes just as tangled. Neither of them had enough energy to speak as their bodies began to dance in the age-old rhythm of love. The sounds they made were private, primitive and pleasing.

They both climaxed almost at once, after no more than three thrusts of his large shaft. Sasuke watched Sakura with gleaming eyes, while holding her tightly and in that very moment he wished she was hers.

When their mouths finally parted, Sakura's lips trembled with the need to say, "I love you," but she wasn't sure how he'd react. She didn't know how to react herself. It was so sudden she didn't have time to think this through.

But as the last traces of sun slipped away and the darkness engulfed both of them, she heard Sasuke muttering. "Thank you."

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Here it is a one-shot to all of you who asked me to write one._

 _Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I hope you enjoyed it._

 _See you around_

 _~Bell_ a


End file.
